Crazy 4 U
by phanwank
Summary: What would happen if a young women and her daughter went to the Operahouse BEFORE POTO. Would Erik find another love? EC, RC, ROC, EOC. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story!. I hope you like it. Please please review as it really mean s lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Helena, Sarah and Remy (bleh). I do not own Erik (I wish, Christine (Lieing hore) or Roual.**

**Thank you to my betas- Bardintraining, tlitp,stars fell, PsYcHo PiRaTe METALLICA, The white spider,Madame Faust- I couldn't do it without you huni,stupid laura, Omg I lot you gurys!**

**Ok so without further a do, here is crazy 4 u!**

There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling wind  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

Chapter 1-Prologue

Hèlénê ran like she had never run before, she pulled her brown curls out of her face and grasped her swollen belly in pain.

Sarah pulled at her hand.

"Momma I can't run anymore!"

"You have to try baby or daddy will find us both and hurt mommy again."

Sarah stood up again. She pulled her black curls out of her face and started running again.

Suddenly they reached a boat. The Captain said.

"Where ar eoyu going?."

"We need to get to France Monisur."

The man flet sorry for her. Or so she thought,. They were allowed passage however one day!.

"Captain leave me alone."

"You barter passage with me I can not not."

The man pulled at her dress and Helena and Sarah have to leave and swim to france which was near. When they get there Helena's face is dripping and so is her blonde hair which is tied back in a pony tail. Luckily Helena had learnt French from her French mother when she was in France. She asked where there would be work. Would be as she came from a family with little to no money and her rich husband had taken everything of her fortune when they were marriage. All Helena had was her clothes, her mothers wedding dress and a necklace which she would never tell anyone where it came from.

"Wee Madam. At the Opera Popular."

"Thank you Msdemoiselle."

So Helena and Sarah headed to Paris to seek their fortunes.

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg thank you fro all your reviews I get to update really quickly today. Aren't you lucky?**

**This chapter we see Erick for the first time!**

**Btw- Whoever asked I am a published writer!. I write for the local paper!. Can you tell?**

Chapter 2.

Helena and Sarah approached the Opera house nervously. Helena wnet up to the front desk.

"Hello, Can anyone help me?."

Helene whispered her eyes showing her deep worry.

A middle aged woman entered, she was holding a ballet cane.

"I might be of assistance madman. How can I help?."

Helene stepped forward nervously.

"I wndered if there were any jobs here? My daughter and I have just moved from… well not around here anyway."

Madame Giry eyed her stomach. Helene blushed.

"I assure you the baby will not get in the way of work.

Madame Giry nodded.

"Very well we are in need of a singing teacher, can you please sing a song to show you can sing."

Helene looked shocked. She had not sung in years since she got married. Sarah tugged at her arm and nodded in encouragement.

"Very well."

Remembering to breathe form her chest Helene began.

"What's the time  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says "Time for danger"

It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on my tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"

I've had a knack from way back  
Breaking the rules once  
I learned the games  
Get up life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too if you get in with me

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play? Let's run away  
We won't be back  
Before it's New Year's Day  
Take me out tonight! Meow!  
When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry!

So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
Where all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight uh-huh  
I have to go out tonight  
You're sweet wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight – tonight

Madam giry looked amazed and clapped.  
"You voice is like nothing I have very heard before- you've got the job as singing tutor."

Sarah grabbed her hand.

"I knew you could do it momma."

Helene smiled relived she could finally escape her husband Remy and that her could not hurt her, or her unborn child anymore. madam Giry turned to her.

"I will show you your rooms, you will be staying with Miss Christine Daae who is chorus girl.

"Ok great thank you Madam Giry.."

"Oh please call me by my first name its Aria2

"Thank you Aria."

Madam Giry, Helena and Sarah left to go to their rooms.

For a hole in the wall the Phantom Erikc listened.

_Wow her voice is like Chrisitnes but more practiced.She reminds me of someone…. _

Erick culd not stop stay at her womeanly curves and body.

_I must watch you Mademosielle, you seem to be taking my position as singing teacher, And I'm not sure I mind._


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly can I just say to the two popel who flame me I don't give a hshit what you shtink, I'v been published and I think they would know what they were doing.

Thank you for all my nice reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own Poto but if I did….. I own Helene,Srah and CHarles

Chapter 3,

Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents - your

dinner!

Helena and Sarah entered the domortory and thanked Aria who then lefts to contuine running the Operahouse. It was a big room filled with roses and a mirror. A plain brown haired girl turned round and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Helena and Sarah, I'm Christine Dae."

Sarah ran straight up to her and put her skinny arms around her neck.

"Hello Chrisitne, I'm Sarah, do you believe in angels?"

Chrisitne nodded.

"I do my father said, when I am in heaven child, I will send you the angel of music and he did I have been visited by the angel of music."

Helena snorted.

"Nonsense, Angels don't exist."

Chrsitine looked puzzled, perhaps then this evening you can tell me what you think anagain. Helena agreed.

"Alright. Can you look after Sarah? I want to go explore."

"Alright."

Helena smiled at Christine again and left.

Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

hy, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing

They can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest

Walking along the corridor outside her room a girl ran into her carring a lot of papers.

"Oc I am sorry lassie, I didna no whera I was goin."

Helene bent down and helped the girl to pick up her papers.

"That's fine, I'M Helene by the way I'm new here."

"That's great, lassie Ima Charlotte, tho all me mates call me Charles. Where are you form you accent ina arooound here."

Helene nodded. "I'm from New Orlenas."

Charlotte nodded. "Ah I know it. I'm from the loc in Scotland,please to met you."

She offered her hand. Helena took it. Charlotte looked at her watch and blanced.

"Oh forgive me lassie, I musta me off the band need there music.Goodbye."

Charlotte raced off along the corridor.Hleene smiled and carried on looking around, holding a hand over her stomach as the baby kicked.

Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

Mugs: And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

All: Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be out guest

Lumiere: If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

All: Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

A gayoung foppish looking man ran briskly past her pushing her into a wall.

"Move out of my way bithc."

Hleena thought there was something familiar about him but ignored it.That must be the patron Roual she thought.

L ife is so unnerving

For a servat who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when we were useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

Most days we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

A blonde ballet rat ran up to Hleena and introduce dherself as Aria's daughter meg, thought she told her to call her meggles. She began to show her around the Operahosue intodrocuing her to La Sorelli and Jammes the other ballet girls. As they reached a dressing room Meggles whisper.

"hus is La Carlotta dressing room.She is the primadonna."

It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert

She'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft shoeing

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two

For you, our guest?

Chorus: She's our guest

Mrs Potts: She's our guest

Chorus: She's our guest

A loud screeching sound could be heard inside. Helene winceed. Meggles explained."She is trying to sing." Hleena nodded. "Ah". Suddenly they were knoced out the way as a large ginger woman ran past screaming. Meggles agreed to show Hleena back to her room and she was tired. Christine ha dleft Sarah alone but HELENE ADEICDED not to say anthing asaobut it.Suddelny she heard a loud singing.

Be our guest

Be our guest

Our command is your request

It's ten years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you

We'll keep going

Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Please, be our guest

Tired she went to sleep at last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Momg thank you for all your reviews!. Please review more.. I love hearing from you…..

Erik and Helene meet!

Helene sat and listened to the hypotic voice. It seemed to be teaching CHristne to sing. Herlight and unpractised voise floated back. Helewne listened for a while, keeping an eye on Sarah and her stomach.

Soon she beca\me tired of CHristne singing the phrase \sing wrong again and again. She spoke.

"No Christine it goes like this.

A whole new world!"

Helene say the notes correctly showing the emphasis that the Aria needed. The voice listened quietly and then responded.

"That is very good madam."

Helene jumped at the silkly tone the voice used. She waited.TErik spoke again.

"My angle is practising for the opera hannibeal. Do you know the Aria think of me/"

Helene nodded.The voice contuined.

"Perhaps you could sing it for her to help?."

Helene agreed and quickly launched into the song.

"Christine:  
Think of me/Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye/Remember me/Once in a while, please promise me you'll try/When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free/If you ever find a moment/Spare a thought for me/We never said our love was evergreen/Or as unchanging as the sea/But if you can still remember/Stop and think of me/Think of all the things we've shared and seen/Don't think about the way things might've been/ think of me/Think of me waking, silent and resigned/Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind/Recall those days/Look back on all those times/Think of the things we never knew/There will never be a day when I won't think of you.

Raoul:  
Can it be/Can it be Christine? (Bravo!)/Long ago, it seems so long ago/How young and innocent we were/She may not remember me/But I remember her.

Christine:  
Flowers fade/The fruits of summer fade/They have their seasons, so do we/But please promise me that sometimes you will think...(Opera singing) Of me!"

Soon Helene was helping at every lesson of CHristines. She became friendly with the voice as the both shared jokes that Chrisitne did not understand. Chrsitne still thought the voice was her angel but Hélène having experienced life more knew that the voice was really as man. Probably deformed she thought.

Life contuined until the dress rehreasal of Hannibeal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

A/N Oh, I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with school- 9th grade is waayu harder that 8ths lol. Anyway I will write loads more now...

Chapter 5:

Life went on at the opera house as normal as the cast prepared for the new Opera hannibeal. The old manager Levere left as he couldn't take hthe notes from Erik correcting all the mistakes he mad ein the rehearsal. the new managers Firmin and Andre were much nicer but Firmin looked oddly at Helene until Erik sent him a note tell him to leav eh er alone. Helena and Erik - the voice nwo still got on really well and under there teaching Christine was getting better 'Not as good as Helena' Erik thought as he added her doll to his collection. Although Erik sstill thought he was in love with Christine sometime he thoguht of Helene in the same way.

Raul kept trying to follow Helene around as well. As well as CHristine he thought 'she will be mine'  
Christine didn't remember Raoul as a childm anymore and Helene decided to keep an eye on things

One day just before the rehearsals the managers wanted to here Carlotta sing

"Crash!"

Eric dropped a set piece on Carlotta and she stormed off. Everyone began to panic and then Firmin and Andre asked who could sing the piece.

"Christine Daae could sing it sir."

Christine just blushed.  
"I know I have been havign lessons but one of my teachers could sing ti better"  
She pointed to Helene.

Sarah pulled and her mothers skirts and whispered.

"Go on mama!"

Helene feeling nervous began to sing think of me.

The set around her began to change and beofre she knew it she was singing in front of everyone

Suddenly Erik looked up from his boat and thought...

CLIFFHANGER!!!

AHAHAHAHAHA. Please Read and Review thanks... 


End file.
